Hidden
by Clez
Summary: Sometimes, to truly understand just how important something really is, you have to lose it first...
1. Chapter 1

Another great force slammed into the ground some twenty feet away from the three as they ran towards the shimmering blue event horizon. The DHD had been placed a little too far from the Stargate for practical use. It could just be reached at a dead run before time ran out, and the Gate shut down.  
  
Their code had been sent, but they were doubtful they could make it in time. With the innocent civilians running in terror behind them, eager to get through to a safe place, SG-1 were a little distracted.  
  
That, on top of the Death Gliders flying over them at great speeds, shooting at them, was more than they could concentrate on at once.  
  
Teal'c drew to a halt, raising his wing-gun, and firing off a shot, one that struck one of the Gliders in the main cockpit.  
  
The vessel careened towards a verge behind them, crashing with a shocking amount of force into the ground, immediately engulfed in bright flames.  
  
"Carter! Get them through the Gate!" Colonel Jack O'Neill barked as he raised his P-90 to the sky, and let the bullets explode from the barrel.  
  
Major Samantha Carter led the way to the Gate, popping off the odd shot at the threatening ships over their heads. The natives ran close behind her.  
  
Jonas Quinn stood at the Gate's edge, crouched low to avoid being seen. He had already sent a few of the people through, to let the SGC know of their situation. He was waiting for the others.  
  
"Look out!" he yelled at the top of his voice, pointing skyward, causing Carter to whirl, firing her gun immediately.  
  
The Glider was struck, but not enough to cause any serious problems. It continued on overhead, failing to let off a shot of its own, the pilot distracted for a few moments.  
  
A shot hit the ground near the Gate, startling Jonas. The Kelownan gave a shout, and leapt aside, rolling to a stop, and raising his own P-90. The Colonel had decided that giving the young alien man such a powerful gun was acceptable on such a mission. The Goa'uld had oppressed these people for centuries... even though the snake had changed every now and then as the System Lords' chain of power had fluctuated. They were here to put a stop to that.  
  
Jonas fired the gun in short bursts, as he had been taught to do, managing on quite a few occassions to successfully strike the Glider that had spotted him.  
  
Carter arrived at the Gate, giving the Kelownan some backup, herding the natives through the event horizon with her free hand.  
  
"Go!" she ordered them sternly, watching as the line of people filtered through the shimmering wormhole.  
  
Jonas cast a glance between shots at the Colonel and Teal'c.  
  
"Come on, Jonas!" Carter shouted to him, poised at the edge of the Gate to cross through.  
  
From his position, Jonas could see the Death Gliders closing in on the running form of Colonel O'Neill. The older man had fallen behind, taking shots at the vessels as they soared overhead. Teal'c, the Jaffa, was right on top of the Gate.  
  
He turned and fired one last time before he ran on through the wormhole.  
  
"Jonas!" Carter cried, forced to step through the event horizon by a blast that struck the ramp to the Gate. Jonas was sent flying off the ramp, and to the sandy ground below.  
  
He coughed, and looked up, seeing the Death Glider right on O'Neill's tail.  
  
"Colonel!" Jonas managed to shout, scrambling to his feet, and firing desperately over the man's head at the ship.  
  
A fiery shot struck the ground in front of O'Neill, knocking him back and to the floor.  
  
Cursing quietly, and considering his limited options, Jonas darted forward across the sand, glancing skyward to check on his position in relation to the two remaining Gliders.  
  
They were circling around the Gate, and heading back for one last sweep.  
  
Jonas slid to a halt, just as Colonel O'Neill clambered to his feet.  
  
"I ordered you to leave, dammit!" O'Neill growled, dragging Jonas with him as he started to run hastily in the direction of the still-active Stargate.  
  
"I couldn't leave you behind, sir!" Jonas yelled over the racket of the vessels as they approached.  
  
O'Neill grumbled something to himself, but just kept running, the Kelownan in close tow behind.  
  
Jonas heard the deep rumble of the ships as they closed in, and for one horrifying moment, he realised they weren't going to make it.  
  
Shots rocked the ground behind them, and Jonas almost risked a glance back, ordering himself to just keep running for his life.  
  
He heard the Colonel's loud curse as Jonas spotted the dying event horizon as it faded out of existence, locking off their only point of escape.  
  
At the same point in time, a gigantic force slammed into the ground immediately behind the two, blasting them forward, and off their feet.  
  
Jonas hit the ground some ten feet from where he had been standing, shortly before Colonel O'Neill landed beside him, groaning more in irritation than pain.  
  
Wincing through the shock, Jonas heard the Gliders soar over their heads, and heard the approach of running feet.  
  
Shortly before passing out entirely, he saw a large force of figures closing in on them from all sides.  
  
* * *  
  
As the Stargate cut out, Samantha Carter felt her heart skip a beat, and a lump form in her throat. She whirled to face General George Hammond in the control room, and saw the man's look of utter despair. He understood perfectly well what was happening here.  
  
The natives were milling around, being tended to by medics, but Carter forced her way past them, and bolted up into the control room above. She whipped her cap off her head, and snapped, "You have to dial it back up."  
  
The Sergeant sitting at the computer shook his head, and looked to Hammond.  
  
Hammond's eyes turned in Carter's direction, and for once, the General looked more than a little lost as to what he should do.  
  
"I'm not so sure we can do that, Major. If, as you say, this planet was being ruled by a powerful Goa'uld, we may do more harm than good by redialling the Gate."  
  
"I don't believe this," Carter rambled, her anger and worry swimming freely throughout her mind. "General, Colonel O'Neill and Jonas are still on the other side. If we don't-"  
  
"I understand what's at stake, Major," General Hammond cut in, "but we can't just rush back in without a plan. I would be putting more lives at risk."  
  
Carter shook her head in utter disbelief, and heard Teal'c come up behind her, and the sound of his strong voice as he said, "General Hammond, I wish to return to the planet in order to retrieve O'Neill and Jonas Quinn."  
  
"I'm sorry," Hammond responded with a firm shake of his head, and squaring his broad shoulders, "but right now we have to consider our options. We have to think this through before we do anything. I wish there was more we could do..." he hesitated, "but I'm afraid there isn't. For the time being, Colonel O'Neill and Mister Quinn are on their own."  
  
* * *  
  
He jolted awake, and almost fell off the tablet he was lying on. His eyes darted around the darkness for a while, studying his surroundings, before he concluded just where he was.  
  
A Goa'uld mother ship.  
  
"Oh, great," he mumbled sarcastically, taking a deep breath before he rolled over, and swung his legs off the tablet, coming into a not so stable sitting position.  
  
He felt the weight of his equipment missing, and looked down at himself.  
  
"They took my watch again," he growled angrily, raising his wrist to inspect it. He was left in his camo pants and black T-shirt. He sighed, coming to stand on his feet carefully, his boots coming into solid contact with the floor beneath him.  
  
Letting his eyes adjust to the darkness, he clearly recognised the confines of a Goa'uld holding cell. The same old walls, and solid door. He was seeing this a little too often recently.  
  
Catching sight of another figure lying on another tablet across the room, he crossed to it, his mind registering just who he had for a cellmate.  
  
"Jonas," he whispered, crouching beside the unconscious figure.  
  
The young Kelownan lay on his front on the tablet, one arm hanging off the side. He, like Jack, had had all his equipment taken from him... including his watch.  
  
What was it with the Goa'uld and watches? Did they despise them? Or were they just overly paranoid?  
  
Jack reached out, and laid a hand gently on the young man's back, feeling a response to his touch.  
  
Jonas stirred immediately, his hand moving on the floor, before straightening out, and grazing across the surface of the ground. Moments after, he brought the arm up to help him push away from the table he lay on.  
  
With a groan, Jonas forced his eyes to open, immediately looking around in a startled daze to glance at O'Neill.  
  
Crouched down, O'Neill waved a single hand.  
  
Jonas furrowed his brow, and knelt on the table, letting his green eyes wander their confined-quarters.  
  
"Is this what I think it is?" he asked quietly, clearing his throat afterwards. He rubbed his eyes with his hand, and groaned again.  
  
"Sure is, kiddo," Jack mumbled, rocking back on his heels, and slumping against the wall. "A good old Goa'uld holding cell."  
  
Jonas frowned, and his shoulders fell. He let out a deep breath of disappointment, before glancing to Jack again.  
  
"I'm sorry, Colonel," he said in a small voice, looking around again, as if searching for a way out.  
  
He wouldn't find one.  
  
"What for? It's not your fault," Jack told him, tapping his hands on his knees in a distracted fashion.  
  
Jones fell silent, and stood from the tablet he was kneeling on, taking a moment to regain his balance. Shortly afterwards, he strode around the room, touching a hand tentatively to the wall's surface here and there.  
  
"Trust me, there isn't anything in here we can use," Jack muttered with a sigh.  
  
"You're not just giving up, are you, Colonel?" Jonas inquired, turning to face him then, stopping just before the huge door.  
  
Jack shook his head firmly. "No way, no how. But I've been in one of these long enough to know that if you just have a little patience, an opportunity for escape presents itself sooner or later." He paused, scratching his head. "Either that, or you just have to take stupid risks... or wait for Carter and Teal'c to figure something out."  
  
Jonas moved to speak, but before he could form any words, the door behind him slid up and open smoothly, granting entrance to four Jaffa.  
  
Jonas jumped back a little, stepping away from the door, before two tall menacing Jaffa moved after him.  
  
"Hey," O'Neill jumped to his feet then, as the other two strode to his position.  
  
Jonas looked a little lost as to what to do with his new company, and soon found himself backed into a bit of a corner in the cramped room. The Jaffa stood firmly, unmoving, before him, staring moodily at him.  
  
Another figure entered the room, a tall man clad in body armour, a gold tattoo on his forehead.  
  
The First Prime.  
  
"Bring them," he ordered of the four Jaffa, who quickly took a hold of the two captives, shoving them out of the room.  
  
O'Neill shrugged the arms off of him, and glared defiantly at the Jaffa behind him, as they walked down one of the long corridors that presented itself outside the cell.  
  
Jonas walked beside O'Neill, looking around himself, partly in wonder, but partly in concern as to their latest dilemma. His eyes settled on Jack.  
  
The First Prime walked ahead of them, his large booted feet echoing as they moved. He led the way confidently, a staff weapon in his hands, and a zat at his belt.  
  
Jack glanced back at Jonas, and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Jonas' eyes widened as he realised the Colonel's intent, mere moments before O'Neill rammed an elbow into one of the Jaffa behind him, hearing the man grunt.  
  
Jonas turned suddenly, and slammed bodily into the guard behind him, the two going down as one, rolling around on the floor in a struggle, fighting over a zat gun that had fallen from the Jaffa's belt.  
  
The First Prime whirled, aiming his staff weapon, but confused as to his targets. They were moving around with the Jaffa, and it made it impossible for the tall man to tell just who to shoot and when.  
  
One of the Jaffa grabbed a hold of Jonas' T-shirt, and flung him off the other man. The Kelownan came into contact with the wall behind him, knocking the wind out of him, but not stunning him enough so that he couldn't avoid the butt of a staff weapon that came his way.  
  
Jack kicked the leg of the other Jaffa out from under him, watching the large man crash to the ground, shortly before a staff blast struck him in the side of the arm.  
  
"Colonel!" Jonas cried, trying to come to his aid, but falling victim to the strong grip of the two Jaffa he had taken on. They locked their arms and hands around him, even as the Kelownan struggled vigorously to get to O'Neill, who rolled onto the floor, gasping in pain as he burning sensation set in.  
  
Jonas tried to pry the Jaffa off of him, as he shouted again, "Colonel!"  
  
Watching through blurred eyes as Jonas struggled futilely, Jack was dragged to his feet.  
  
"Bring that one," the First Prime growled angrily, indicating Jonas, who fought against the grip he was locked in. The two Jaffa nodded in acknowledgement, and tightening their hold, they proceeded to drag the helpless Jonas along with them.  
  
Jack blinked back the pain, and managed to clear his vision enough as he stumbled down the corridor in the First Prime's hands, noticing the large door before them that drew closer as they approached it.  
  
"Get off me," he heard Jonas say to the Jaffa behind O'Neill.  
  
The First Prime halted before the door, touching a palm to a circular stone set in the wall, which glowed. The doors cracked and opened smoothly, revealing a vast cavernous chamber, with a large throne-like chair set in the far wall. Other random furnishings such as tables and chairs were dotted here and there about the room. In the corner was a large device O'Neill recognised, and he gave a moan as he was dropped to the ground in the centre of the room.  
  
Jonas was thrown down beside him, and the Kelownan rolled over once with the force, and then came to halt, shaking his head, and glancing at Jack.  
  
"Are you alright, sir?"  
  
Jack nodded, managing to say, "I've had worse."  
  
They were interrupted by the sudden presence of another figure that entered from another point in the wall, walking over to the two of them gracefully, her evil gaze not wandering from the captives.  
  
Jack glared back up, and saw Jonas watch the woman's approach.  
  
"Well, this is a surprise, Colonel O'Neill," the woman hissed, letting her eyes flash as she crouched elegantly to face him properly.  
  
Her long golden hair cascaded over her slender shoulders, curled locks bouncing as she moved. Her white clothing gave her an almost angelic appearance, but the way she moved seductively, and the malicious looks she gave the two kneeling figures contradicted that image.  
  
"Osiris," Jonas concluded after considering the woman for a few silent moments. He had never met the Goa'uld before, but after studying Daniel's notes, the Kelownan had gained an almost encyclopaedic knowledge of them... including this one.  
  
The eyes snapped in his direction, as she stood to her full height, which was shockingly tall for a woman, and moved to the Kelownan, glaring down at him intently. She studied him for a while, before speaking, "And just who do we have here?"  
  
Neither Jack nor Jonas spoke, simply staring first at each other, and then to the floor.  
  
Osiris let her eyes fall over both of them, before raising a hand to hover over the younger of the two.  
  
She activated the ribbon-device without hesitation, revelling in the pain it inflicted upon Jonas. The Kelownan gasped, and clamped his eyes shut at the sensation.  
  
"Stop it," Jack demanded, trying to get to his feet, only to be stopped by the firm grip of a Jaffa who prevented him from interfering.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Jack thundered to the Goa'uld as she continued the punishment.  
  
Osiris smiled, watching her victim slump before her, and yet remaining conscious.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked again, increasing the intensity of the device.  
  
Jonas gave a cry, and gasped in pain.  
  
"Jonas Quinn!" Jack yelled, "He's Daniel's replacement!"  
  
She deactivated her ribbon-device, losing her smile as Jonas collapsed to the floor, gasping in shock. He held a hand to his head, even as Osiris moved to Jack.  
  
"So, he is dead then? The woman was not lying to me," she said to him, looming over him.  
  
Jonas pushed his way off the floor, and looked through narrowed eyes at Osiris, and then O'Neill.  
  
"No," O'Neill managed throughout the agony of the staff weapon burn on his arm, "he died months ago. He's gone."  
  
From the look on her attractive face, Jack could've sworn she was disappointed by this fact.  
  
"How did he die?"  
  
When Jack failed to reply, close to blacking out, Jonas responded, "Radiation poisoning."  
  
Osiris turned her attention once again to the Kelownan, asking, "How did this happen?"  
  
"He was exposed to naquadriah on my home planet," Jonas told her, his eyes not moving from Osiris.  
  
"You are not human?" she ventured, intrigued.  
  
"Not exactly," Jonas informed her, kneeling once again, his strength having returned.  
  
The Jaffa holding Jack released his grip, and let the man fall to the floor in exhaustion.  
  
"Colonel," Jonas began, but hesitated in moving to his side, locking gazes with the Goa'uld. "Help him."  
  
Osiris laughed. "What if I wish for him to die?"  
  
"You wouldn't let him die," Jonas said bravely, "otherwise you wouldn't have brought him or me here in the first place. You want something from us first."  
  
Osiris seemed amazed at Jonas' reasoning, and narrowed her eyes, speaking in Goa'uld to her Jaffa.  
  
Jonas understood most of it, from the look on his face, and looked once more to Jack shortly before the man passed into complete and utter darkness. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jonas sat in the corner of the cell, his knees drawn up close to his chest, his arms rested over them loosely. He stared blankly at the floor ahead of him, and thought back on their recent experience.  
  
They had had no idea that the Goa'uld who had been oppressing this planet was Osiris. If they had known, they would have taken greater care, considering her great enjoyment at causing SG-1 as much hurt and pain as she could manage.  
  
Jonas' short exposure to her malice had been enough to convince him that she was definitely a hazard, and he found himself deeply concerned for the safety of Colonel O'Neill, who had been missing for near on three hours.  
  
Jonas had watched as two Jaffa had lowered O'Neill into the large sarcophagus, and had heard Osiris' order for the Kelownan to be returned to the cell until she wished for his return.  
  
Crossing his arms loosely on his knees, he sighed, and shook his head. Something was wrong. It didn't take this long for the sarcophagus to heal such a small wound, even from a staff weapon.  
  
Osiris was delaying the Colonel's return... but for what reason?  
  
* * *  
  
Sam Carter sat in her lab, waiting for the General's verdict on their plan of action. Teal'c sat opposite her, in pensive consideration of the situation. From the look on his dark face, Sam could tell he was eager to just jump right back through the Stargate, and save the two himself.  
  
If they were even still on the planet.  
  
"There has to be something we can do," Carter mused aloud, catching Teal'c's attention, "contact the Asgard, or even the Tok'ra."  
  
Teal'c spoke then, his voice gentle but insistent, "The Asgard may provide assistance, now that they do not have the Replicators to deal with. But I doubt the Tok'ra will be able to help us, Major Carter. Their dwindling numbers are proving to be most problematic."  
  
"I know," she agreed. "My dad would probably try to help... maybe even Malak too. But you're right. They've got their own problems."  
  
"Maybe we should attempt to contact the Asgard, as you suggested," Teal'c concluded, standing from the table.  
  
"Yeah, they owe us a favour I suppose." Carter stood from her chair, and walked with the large man out of the room.  
  
* * *  
  
He remembered O'Neill's return to the cell, and how drastically weak the Colonel had seemed. If he had been in the sarcophagus, then he never shouldn't have looked like that at all. But the burn had gone from his arm. He had been healed... but he had been delayed, as Jonas had first suspected.  
  
And now he knew why.  
  
Kneeling on the floor, he winced in pain, and let his head hang. He had been immediately locked in a Goa'uld restraining device, his arms chained over the bar behind him, a cuff around his neck.  
  
He heard her footsteps as she walked around him, and even her fingers trailing through his damp spiky hair.  
  
"If you tell me what I wish to know, you will be permitted to return to your cell," Osiris said quietly, continuing to circle him predatorily.  
  
Jonas watched her go, until she was out of his line of sight, and then took to staring right ahead, saying, "I'm not telling you anything."  
  
He felt the searing agony again, and gave an abrupt cry, before it ceased. The suddenness of it nearly caused him to collapse completely to the floor, but he gritted his teeth, and breathed heavily through the feeling until it subsided.  
  
"What is this naquadriah you spoke of before?" Osiris asked, standing before him, hands on her hips, glaring down at the Kelownan.  
  
Jonas shook his head, and mumbled, "I won't tell you."  
  
Instead of feeling the same burning pain, Jonas was shocked to find that she did not punish him for his lack of knowledge. Instead, he heard the retreat of the Jaffa as they moved away, leaving Jonas alone with Osiris... well, partially. Her First Prime stood defiantly in the corner, watching the proceedings intently.  
  
Moving to stand behind him, Osiris spoke to Jonas, "If you tell me, I will grant you the honour of becoming one of my Jaffa."  
  
Jonas almost laughed at her pathetic effort to tempt him, instead choosing to say, "No thanks."  
  
Her fingers twined in his short hair again, yanking his head back, as she leaned close and said, "Maybe you wish to become a host to one of my maturing symbiote from within my Jaffa."  
  
"Not exactly," Jonas managed, shortly before she let go of his hair, letting his head drop back again.  
  
She came around to face him, crouching delicately down to his level, and hissed, "You will have no choice."  
  
Jonas glared back at her, his own bravery shocking him slightly. He had never been this close to a Goa'uld System Lord as powerful as Osiris, but he found he was not as afraid as he had once thought he would be in such a circumstance. She wasn't nearly as intimidating as she thought she was.  
  
"Now," she began again, staring him firmly in the eye, "what is naquadriah?"  
  
Jonas looked to the First Prime, seeing how the Jaffa had his hand rested eagerly on the hilt of a dagger in his belt. Jonas let his eyes wander back to Osiris, replying, "Very dangerous."  
  
Osiris almost growled furiously, and she took a hold of his bottom jaw tightly, keeping her eyes in solid contact with his. "What does it do? Is it similar to naquadah?"  
  
"Not as similar as you think," he told her, not quite sure why he was coming out with answers to her questions at all.  
  
"What was it used for?"  
  
Jonas clenched his fists in their chains, and replied, "To create a bomb."  
  
Osiris looked positively ecstatic at her sudden success with the information she was receiving, and so continued her interrogation, "Did the weapon work?"  
  
"No," Jonas said, taking some satisfaction at her deflated look.  
  
She narrowed her eyes, and waited for him to continue.  
  
"It didn't work," Jonas informed her quietly, his energy beginning to fail him, "my people nearly destroyed themselves in the attempt to make it work."  
  
Osiris released his jaw, and stood. "The Goa'uld have more power than your weak race. We will make the device work."  
  
"I hope you blow yourselves up in the effort," Jonas growled, raising his eyes to meet hers.  
  
She backhanded him hard, stunning him.  
  
"When we have planted you with a symbiote, you will help us to perfect the device."  
  
"No I won't," Jonas said defiantly, shaking his head to clear it after her blow. "I'd rather watch you destroy yourself instead."  
  
With an angry growl, Osiris nodded to a Jaffa behind the Kelownan.  
  
* * *  
  
Jack rubbed his head, and sighed loudly, letting the pain sink back down into the very pit of his being, hoping it would just damn well stay there this time. The nausea didn't help matters much.  
  
The door sliding up made him spring to attention, and he rose from off his back on the floor, and turned, staring at the door.  
  
He ran to the figure that was thrown inside, on the verge of unconsciousness, panting heavily.  
  
The door slid closed once again afterwards, taking with it the image of the grinning First Prime.  
  
I thought those guys were supposed to be blank slates, Jack puzzled, crawling closer to the figure lying on the floor, their breathing ragged, their face hidden as they rose to a kneeling position, their head rested forward on the floor, the damp hair sticking up all over their head. His eyes were clamped shut, and he gritted his teeth as he knelt there.  
  
"Jonas?" Jack muttered, coming to a stop beside his friend, touching his back gently.  
  
A shudder ran down Jonas' spine, and in a flash, the Kelownan had spun away from him, slamming up against the back wall, his eyes wild and terrified.  
  
"Whoa, Jonas, it's me," Jack said to him, moving over slowly, hand held out to show his intentions, "it's Jack."  
  
Jonas shook his head, taking to hitting himself in the side of the skull gently with his hand, lowering his face to hide it again.  
  
"My god," Jack mumbled sorrowfully, "what did she do to you?"  
  
"No," came a voice from the form before him, one that made Jack jump back in shock.  
  
Eyes wide in horror, Jack watched the previously trembling form get to his feet with ease, staring down with calm eyes at the human.  
  
Jonas walked towards Jack, causing the man to leap to his feet, and pace backwards, saying, "Jonas, listen to me..."  
  
The Kelownan shook his head, and continued his pacing towards O'Neill.  
  
"You're not yourself," Jack insisted, glancing over his shoulder at the fast approach of the back wall, "you have to fight this."  
  
Jonas gave him a violent shove, slamming him against the back wall behind him, pressing a hand against his chest with shocking strength.  
  
The eyes flashed.  
  
Jack hung his head. He had failed his friend... allowed this to happen to him.  
  
But instead of beating the crap right out of him, Jack found that Jonas moved in close, and said quietly into his ear, albeit in a distorted voice, a rather calm and gentle one, "Trust me, Colonel O'Neill. Play along with my actions."  
  
With that, Jonas threw Jack to the floor, stunning the man both with his words and his actions.  
  
Jack looked up at the approaching form, and he narrowed his eyes at Jonas.  
  
Something wasn't right.  
  
Jonas came into a crouched position beside, taking a take grip on the Colonel's shirt, and pulling him up, muttering, "I am not your enemy. I will not harm you."  
  
Even as he was dropped rather roughly to the floor, it hit Jack... everything became painfully clear.  
  
Jonas had not become a Goa'uld.  
  
He had become a Tok'ra.  
  
But how?  
  
* * *  
  
To Sam's surprise, Selmak had come through the Stargate shortly before they were about to contact the Asgard, clearly having business on his mind.  
  
"General Hammond," Selmak said to the man as he, Carter and Teal'c entered the embarkation room. "I have a matter of great consequence to discuss with you and your team."  
  
"Well I'm afraid only half of my team are present at the moment," Hammond informed the Tok'ra as he moved down the ramp.  
  
"Um... is my father in there?" Carter began, indicating the person standing before her, the one she recognised so obviously at first sight.  
  
With a nod, Selmak lowered his head, coming up slowly, as Jacob Carter surfaced.  
  
"Sam," Jacob said, holding out his arms.  
  
The woman crossed into them, accepting and welcoming his warm embrace.  
  
"Like Selmak said, I'm here on business I'm afraid," Jacob continued in his symbiote's place. "And General, we are fully aware of the condition of SG-1 at present."  
  
"How in God's name would you know about that?" Hammond asked as politely as he could in such a scenario, and shifted his weight on his feet.  
  
"We have a number of Tok'ra informants currently operating aboard a Goa'uld mother ship in Osiris' possession. She was the one to attack you on the planet where you rescued the natives, and she has now decided to leave the world, ship and all," Jacob told them, even as they moved on their way to the briefing room. So, at least they were alive... even if they were captives of Osiris.  
  
"What does that have to do with the Colonel and Jonas, dad?"  
  
Jacob turned his gaze to his daughter as he continued; "We recently received an encoded transmission on the progress of the mission." After a quiet moment, he persisted, "We planted a Tok'ra symbiote in one of the Jaffa, shockingly enough without them ever knowing, and now that symbiote has reached maturity. It has found a host, and contacted us, we suspect with the help of the other Tok'ra onboard the ship."  
  
"How many are there?" Carter asked, amazed at just how strange this all was. And for them to be aboard the same ship as O'Neill and Jonas was just good luck. The Tok'ra could help them escape.  
  
"There are currently three aboard Osiris' ship. They're working at sabotaging it and her other operations on that planet. But we've run into a problem."  
  
"What is the complication?" Teal'c queried, striding into the briefing room behind the others. The four came to a halt at the side of the table, next to the window overseeing the embarkation room itself.  
  
"Now that the ship has left the planet's orbit, the other two Tok'ra that were operating on the world have been cut off. Half our operation is being piloted out into deep space. That's where we need your help, just as well as you need ours," Jacob told them, crossing his arms, and sighing.  
  
"How so?" Hammond inquired, seating himself at the head of the table, watching as Carter and Teal'c followed suit, turning in their chairs to watch Jacob.  
  
"Well, as you know, we have a cargo ship at our disposal. We need to get onto that ship, and recover the Tok'ra operatives."  
  
"As well as Colonel O'Neill and Jonas," Carter added, to which her father nodded.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Hammond let out a deep sigh. "I'm not so sure that sending you out like this is going to solve matters, but I have no other choice. I can't tell you how much I don't like the three of you rushing off into this alone."  
  
"We will have the assistance of Malak, along with Master Bra'tac," Jacob informed them, allowing himself a slight smile.  
  
"How did you convince Bra'tac to involve himself in such a hazardous mission?" Teal'c asked, standing once again from the table.  
  
"It didn't take much. We just told him what was at stake, and he went for it right away. Malak was eager to lend a hand," Jacob explained, just as Sam rose from her chair.  
  
"Very well," Hammond surmised, nodding his head, "SG-1, you have a go."  
  
* * *  
  
He strode the corridors, feeling the panic and fear from within his host. He had told him on several occassions that the lodging was not permanent, and he would remove himself from the host as soon as an opportunity presented itself.  
  
But still, Jonas Quinn was uncomfortable, and gave him a hard time about all of this, making it most difficult to keep his cool exterior as he moved about the corridors.  
  
Attired appropriately in Goa'uld clothing, consisting of flaring trousers, thick heavy boots, and sleeveless shirt, he headed in the direction of the quarters of Osiris. She had asked to see him as soon as he had clothed himself accordingly, and revealed himself to Colonel O'Neill.  
  
Tarak was a little bewildered himself, but he knew what he was to do here... even if he was alone.  
  
Just then, a figure appeared before him, raising a hand before Tarak could strike.  
  
"I am a friend, Tarak," the voice said quietly, pulling him into the shadows.  
  
Tarak cocked his head, feeling his host's curiousity rubbing off on him. He almost smiled.  
  
"My name is Ormak. I am Tok'ra, as are you yourself. I am here to sabotage this vessel, along with another. We were awaiting your implantation, although we never expected Osiris to select this host."  
  
"It is a most unexpected event to me also," Tarak countered, casting a glance out of the alcove, checking on their security. "Where is this other you spoke of?"  
  
Ormak was a tall man, taller than he himself was. His light hair was the colour of sand, and reasonably thick, styled into a regulated look that settled on either side of his head, close to his eyes. He was largely built, and seemingly ready for action.  
  
"She awaits our word in the engine room. She has set up an overload in the main core. It will destroy the vessel, after we give her our word," Ormak explained, emerging from the alcove, followed shortly by Tarak.  
  
"She is named Lanara," Ormak added, momentarily before he nodded once, and turned, leaving the Tok'ra to continue on his way to Osiris' chamber.  
  
Arriving shortly after meeting Ormak, Tarak entered Osiris' chamber silently, surprised to see her resting on a graceful chair, her eyes closed peacefully.  
  
At his slightest movement, Osiris' eyes snapped open, and she smiled.  
  
"Ah, Tarak," she purred, standing slowly from her chair, "I see you are prepared to begin your service to me."  
  
"Yes, my queen," Tarak said in response, bowing his head slightly.  
  
When he looked back up at her, Osiris was smiling happily. She came to a halt before him, laying a hand on his chest gently. "I knew I had made the correct decision in making the alien a host."  
  
Tarak remained silent, feeling the discomfort of his host again. He wished to surface, but with a little persuading, he fell silent once again. Tarak wished as much as Jonas did that he could share his body as was promised, but now was not the time.  
  
"Do you swear your allegiance to me, your God?"  
  
"I do," Tarak told her, lying so freely, wishing instead to take a knife and plunge it into her. Jonas did not agree with that course of action exactly... he wanted to free Sarah, the host.  
  
"Then you are ready to begin your service," Osiris told him, moving away, turning her back on him, so blindly trusting him. She would regret her naivety later.  
  
"How do you wish for me to serve you?"  
  
Osiris turned to him, an evil grin crossing her features as she said, "By killing the human." 


	3. Chapter 3

Jack was startled to his feet by the sudden opening of the door across the room. It slid upwards smoothly, disappearing into the ceiling.  
  
I wonder where that goes, he thought quickly, before the figure entered the room, shrouded in shadow, and seeming very ominous in their posture, and the way they looked back at the Jaffa standing outside the door.  
  
Jack waited until the door had closed until he ran forward, and charged into the figure, ramming them into the wall behind them.  
  
Just before he punched the figure in the face, a hand came up and caught the wrist.  
  
"Colonel!" he heard a slightly panicked voice say, "It's me... calm down!"  
  
Jack stumbled backwards, and waited for the figure to enter the light.  
  
Jonas looked a little odd in his Goa'uld attire. The trousers were wide at the bottom, flaring out slightly over huge boots that gave the Kelownan a couple of inches of extra height. His sleeveless vest shirt showed off his arms in their entirety, and it was a marvel he wasn't cold. Hanging around his neck was a short gold chain that glinted in the dim light. His hair was reasonably similar to what it had been previously, except that the spikes were much more sharp in their appearance. They seemed longer than normal as well.  
  
But his eyes were the same... no change there. They were the same old kind dark green eyes Jack was used to seeing.  
  
"Colonel," Jonas began, his voice shaking slightly, his hand trembling as he held it out slightly, "you have to listen to me."  
  
Jack nodded, feeling his sympathy for the young alien rise to the surface. He knew what it was like to be possessed by a snake... Tok'ra or Goa'uld... it was all the same to him. It wasn't pleasant in any way. Especially if the worm was anything like that bastard, Kanan.  
  
"The Tok'ra..." he hesitated, digesting the situation before he spoke again, "the Tok'ra inside me is called Tarak. He's here with two others to sabotage the ship. They're operating right under Osiris' nose."  
  
"Are you okay?" Jack asked suddenly, only really registering the Kelownan's words at face value. There was time for that later. He was concerned for his friend and SG-1 team member.  
  
Jonas paused, letting out a deep breath restlessly, and letting out a small, frightened laugh, before shaking his head. "I'm not enjoying this, I can tell you that, sir."  
  
"I can understand that," Jack mumbled. "What's it like?" He pointed vaguely in the vicinity of Jonas' neck, indicating the symbiote... or where it would be on relative terms.  
  
Jonas tilted his head each way in consideration of the fact, and finally said, "He seems dedicated. But this is his first mission."  
  
"What?" Jack breathed in surprise, a little concerned for the possibility of escape he thought Jonas had come to provide. With a first- time Tok'ra, and an inexperienced host, things could very quickly go awry.  
  
"He only just matured. The Tok'ra planted him in his immature state inside the Jaffa Osiris used to implant me." Jonas grimaced at the obvious memory, and the pity swelled up inside Jack again.  
  
"You're serious?" Jack muttered, glancing over Jonas' shoulder at the door to check no one was going to interrupt and discover the newly implanted host was a Tok'ra intruder.  
  
Instead of replying, Jonas lowered his head slightly, soon raising it again to let his eyes flash.  
  
Jack jumped back slightly, exclaiming quietly, "Whoa... don't do that."  
  
"I am sorry, Colonel O'Neill," the Tok'ra said through Jonas' mouth, in its own voice. The all-too-familiar distortion made Jack shudder slightly. It was too odd... seeing Jonas standing before him, but it not really being Jonas at all... well, not entirely.  
  
"You must help me and the others to complete our mission," the Tok'ra said.  
  
What was its name again... Tarak? Yes, that was it.  
  
"Tarak, buddy, in case you hadn't noticed, Osiris thinks you're a Goa'uld for cryin' out loud!" Jack hissed, gesturing wildly with flailing arms.  
  
Tarak stood before him calmly, and said, "Yes, she does."  
  
"And I'm locked in a cell."  
  
Tarak nodded slowly.  
  
Jack furrowed his brow at the look on Jonas' face, and he quietly asked, "What is it?"  
  
"Osiris has ordered me to end your life," Tarak informed him sorrowfully.  
  
Jack would have laughed if the situation had not been so dire. "What?"  
  
Tarak shook his head, and then lowered it, letting Jonas surface once again.  
  
Jonas blinked twice slowly, before saying, "Colonel, if I... if Tarak doesn't go back there with evidence that he killed you, Osiris is going to know that I'm not a Goa'uld. She'll discover Tarak and the others."  
  
Jack felt like blurting 'I don't care', but controlled the urge, instead saying, "Well, I'm not too keen on dying, thank you, no matter how desperate the Tok'ra are."  
  
"I know," Jonas agreed, nodding vigorously, and then grimacing slightly, no doubt in relation to the symbiote twined around his spinal chord. "But Tarak wants to put you in the sarcophagus afterwards."  
  
Jack glared.  
  
"I won't let him do that, Colonel."  
  
"You remember Kanan, right?" Jack grumbled, "And everything that happened as a result? Well, if I ever have to go near a goddamn sarcophagus again, I'm gonna lose my mind, Jonas!"  
  
"I know that, sir," Jonas eased, moving closer, and holding up a hand. "I've... told him that I won't do it, and neither will you. He doesn't see what other choice we have."  
  
"I'd rather blow this whole place to hell than have to use a sarcophagus again, and you know that, Jonas," Jack told him firmly, his words precise to avoid confusion.  
  
"Do you have another idea?" Jonas ventured, scratching the back of his head. He grimaced again.  
  
"Are you alight? You keep pulling a face," Jack pointed out, cocking his head.  
  
"It's just... the symbiote..." he trailed off, narrowing his eyes in disgust as he looked the Colonel in the eye.  
  
"Through the mouth?" Jack filled in, seeing Jonas nod, and almost gagged himself, remembering the unpleasant sensation. "Ugh."  
  
Jonas nodded absent-mindedly.  
  
After a moment of silence, Jack sighed and offered, "Why not kill the guard?"  
  
Jonas raised an eyebrow sceptically. "I'm not so sure that would work. Osiris might not believe the blood is yours."  
  
"But just try it, Jonas," Jack insisted, "if she doesn't believe you, at least I'll be out of here, and able to help you, or whatever it is you want me to do."  
  
"I can try," Jonas sighed, letting Tarak re-emerge.  
  
"This time, follow my lead," Jack said quickly, and punched the man in the face, knocking him back slightly.  
  
The green eyes locked with his, and both then fell onto the same track of thought, as the Tok'ra punched back.  
  
After a few moments of scuffling, Tarak called out to the guard outside the door. Pressing Jack up against the wall, Tarak waited for the sturdy Jaffa to enter the room, before he broke off, and rammed into him instead.  
  
The Jaffa gasped, before choking and falling to the floor, the Tok'ra rising from the ground. Blood covered the knife in his hand, running down onto his skin. It stained the other hand also, after the Tok'ra had made a rather impressive hole in the Jaffa, at a vulnerable point above the armour.  
  
Jonas surfaced then, and made a startled noise at the knife in his hand, which he quickly proceeded to drop. He stared at the blood on his hands, before glancing up in shock at Jack.  
  
"Go, Jonas," Jack ordered, kneeling down by the side of the Jaffa, and relieving the dead man of his zat gun.  
  
Jonas nodded, resisting the urge to wipe his stained hands on his trousers. Osiris would need to see the evidence. He quickly retrieved the knife, holding it carefully, and left the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Carter sighed as she glanced around the small room on the cargo vessel, watching the occupants keenly.  
  
Teal'c was sat to her side, operating the small vessel with ease, his eyes staring down at the controls.  
  
Selmak, or her father, whoever was in control now, sat in the command chair near the centre of the room, overseeing the operation from that vantage point.  
  
Master Bra'tac was pacing the room at the rear, and he looked up with wizened eyes occasionally, seeing what the others were doing at that present point in time. He watched the Tok'ra more than anyone else, not having had much experience with them, even though he trusted them.  
  
And Malak stood slightly behind Carter, watching her actions intently, seeing she made no mistakes. The Tok'ra's presence on this mission was a little unexpected, but Sam had to admit she was glad that he was here to help.  
  
The five were quiet, flying smoothly through space, eager to get to their desired destination. They had coordinates for the position of the Goa'uld ship, and they were following the directions given to them by the Tok'ra operatives.  
  
Carter just wanted to help O'Neill and Jonas. She hoped they could hold out until then.  
  
* * *  
  
Tarak saw the door open before him, feeling the grip of the knife in his hands, the moisture of the blood marring the hilt, as well as his skin.  
  
His host was not too comfortable with having the blood of a Jaffa on his hands... quite literally. Tarak had insisted it was necessary, and the Kelownan had become quiet once again in his protests.  
  
Osiris turned to face him immediately, and smiled at the sight of the red blood covering his skin, as well as the blade in his hands.  
  
"It is done?"  
  
He nodded once, forcing a slight smile. "It is, my queen."  
  
"Good," she purred, and crossed to him again, accepting the knife off of him.  
  
Tarak had to fight desperately to resist the urge to take this opportunity to end the life of Osiris as she stood before him, staring gleefully at the bloodstained weapon she held delicately in her hands.  
  
Tarak linked his hands loosely behind his back, feeling his host's urge to leave the room.  
  
"I have finally put an end to at least half of that annoying team," Osiris said quietly, looking Tarak in the eye. "Now I have only the Sholva and the woman to deal with. No doubt they are on their way to retrieve Colonel O'Neill and the alien at this moment."  
  
Tarak had forgotten this fact. His host had too apparently, as he suddenly felt the same wash of panic rush through him.  
  
"Would you like for me to prepare for this?" Tarak asked curiously, tilting his head slightly.  
  
Osiris laughed quietly. "Yes, I would like for that very much."  
  
As Tarak turned to leave, he heard her say in addition, "But I wish to have the woman alive."  
  
Bowing his head slightly, Tarak acknowledged, "Yes, my queen."  
  
* * *  
  
Immediately after leaving the room, Jonas took control back off of Tarak, and let out a deep breath, frowning as he looked at his hands. First order of business was to wash the blood away.  
  
As he walked, he ignored the Jaffa that passed him, although he felt a slight tightening in his stomach whenever one glanced at him. He was frightened of being discovered as a fraud. But then, how would they know? They surely could not determine just by looking whether he was Goa'uld or Tok'ra.  
  
Jonas wondered if Tarak had been sincere in his claim that he would leave his body at the nearest opportunity. What if the Tok'ra decided he did not wish to leave?  
  
Don't think about that now, Jonas tried telling himself, but it was no good. He couldn't help but think it possible that Tarak would grow attached to having a host. What if he was like Kanan?  
  
He felt a great lurching in the back of his neck then, and he reached up with a hand to it, wincing as it pained him to do so.  
  
"Tarak," he mumbled, ducking into an alcove, and somehow wishing to tell the symbiote within himself that he meant it no real harm... he just didn't wish to share his body with it.  
  
'I do not wish to bring any harm to you or your friend either, Jonas Quinn,' came a slight voice within his head, the words trailing off into a whisper that made a slight shiver travel up and down his spine.  
  
You heard me? Jonas thought, shockingly not finding himself feeling foolish for having a conversation with -just about- himself.  
  
'I hear your every thought within your mind, as I am certain you have heard mine as well,' came the voice of Tarak once again. The writhing eased.  
  
I didn't mean to offend you, Jonas responded, feeling a little at ease now, lowering his hand from his neck as the sensation of discomfort subsided.  
  
'Do not worry. I am easily offended,' Tarak said lightly.  
  
Jonas allowed himself a slight smile. That was how I knew what you wanted to do, concerning Colonel O'Neill, Jonas concluded, letting out a breath of amazement at the capability he had had without even knowing.  
  
'Yes, this is correct.' There was a moment of silence before Tarak added, 'You should keep moving. Our task is far from over.'  
  
"Oh," Jonas muttered, and moved out from the alcove, heading in the direction Tarak guided him.  
  
* * *  
  
Jack whirled at the sound of approaching footfall, and cursed lightly when he realised he had nowhere to hide.  
  
"Well," he mumbled, "at least I can give 'em a fight." With that, he raised the zat gun, and aimed in the direction of the footsteps.  
  
But when that someone came round the corner, all thoughts of fighting diminished.  
  
It was Jonas. Or Tarak... one or the other.  
  
"Colonel," came the sound of Jonas' voice, and he gave the man a slight smile, approaching slowly, glancing over his shoulder at the slightest of sounds.  
  
Hearing another sound from behind him, Jack whirled once again, and prepped to fire the zat when he saw the appearance of a figure suddenly... a woman.  
  
He was stopped from firing by a hand latching around his arm, and pulling it down, accompanied by a quiet, but forceful, "No, don't hurt her."  
  
"She's a Goa'uld, Jonas!" Jack hissed, pointing at the woman as she approached. Her seductive attire made her seem like a Goa'uld, and the way she walked was most certainly in character for one.  
  
But even as he watched, her demeanour changed suddenly, and her steps were less confident, but proud somehow. She became less tall, and she cast a wary glance over her shoulder.  
  
"Tarak? Is that you?" came her gentle voice, the voice of a host, not a symbiote.  
  
Jonas smiled. "Sort of."  
  
The woman smiled, and pulled Jonas into a warm embrace.  
  
To Jack's knowledge, the two had never met.  
  
When released from the embrace, Jonas looked a little startled, sort of like a rabbit that had just had a close encounter with a speeding car, and survived. He mouthed words that took no sound for a moment, before, with a lowering of the head, Tarak himself resurfaced.  
  
When he spoke, his words were quiet, but confident in their meaning, "You are the one Ormak called Lanara, are you not?"  
  
"I am," she said, her own voice having altered. "My host is most compassionate about the safety of her companions, please forgive her less than subtle display of affection. Her name is Shya."  
  
"Hi, I'm Jack," O'Neill interrupted, his cheer slightly mocking... but he was just glad they had another ally in all of this mess. "And this is... was... should be..." he shook his head, "this is Jonas."  
  
"Colonel O'Neill speaks the truth," Tarak laughed, indicating that they should not linger. The three moved on as Tarak continued, "My host is named Jonas Quinn... a less than eager vessel."  
  
"A vessel?" Jack blurted, cursing himself for being less than covert. "Hey, the sooner you're outta there the better, don't you forget that."  
  
Tarak nodded to Jack, and spoke once again to the woman. "Lanara, where is Ormak?"  
  
"He is awaiting our arrival in the engine room," Lanara replied. Her long curly black hair cascaded down her back as he walked behind them, and Jack was amazed at just how beautiful it was. He had never seen such free- flowing hair from a Tok'ra.  
  
"Are the preparations made for the ship's destruction?" Tarak asked in continuation.  
  
"They are. We need only activate the device," Lanara concluded, passing down a corridor to her right.  
  
Tarak followed, clearly not so sure of where he was supposed to go.  
  
Jack turned the corner after them, and found that they had started up a conversation again.  
  
"Did I hear you correctly when you spoke of your host as unwilling?" Lanara inquired, a little startled.  
  
"This is correct," Tarak confirmed, with a single nod. "This body was provided at the wish of Osiris. After my maturing cycle within the Jaffa, I was most eager to rid myself of my surroundings. But I have promised the host that I will be gone at the soonest opportunity."  
  
They soon arrived at what had to be the engine room. It looked just like the others that Jack vaguely remembered seeing... dim lights, crystals, the works.  
  
"But you cannot leave your host," Lanara insisted, stopping Tarak in his tracks as soon as the door closed behind them. "What then will you do?"  
  
"I will have another host," Tarak said soothingly, touching a hand to her hair.  
  
Oh great, Jack thought, they're getting attached.  
  
"Lady," Jack butt in again, walking between the two, much to the surprise of the very person he was addressing, "don't get too fond of what you're seeing, alright? As soon as we get outta here, the Tok'ra council are gonna get old Tarak outta Jonas, no questions asked. I think he's done a great job of not complaining about all of this so far, don't you?"  
  
Lanara was defiant. "What if the host does not wish for the removal of Tarak?"  
  
Jack turned back to Jonas, well, Tarak, and said, "Well, what does he want?"  
  
When nothing was said, Jack sternly and slowly said, "Let Jonas speak."  
  
Tarak closed his eyes, and when they reopened, it was clear Jonas was in the driving seat once more.  
  
"Colonel, you know what I want," came his reply. He looked over at Lanara's pained expression, and said, "I really wouldn't do you any good as a Tok'ra anyway. Plus, implantation is supposed to be voluntary... mine wasn't."  
  
After a moment of silence, and with an obvious tear in her eye, Lanara said, "Very well." With that, she moved off, to another figure that had emerged from behind the main crystal unit.  
  
* * *  
  
Jonas watched the woman walk away, and frowned. She was hurt, he could tell that much just by the way she looked back at him from the crystal unit as she worked. There was a certain something in her gaze that told him she didn't want to lose Tarak.  
  
"Come on," the Colonel said, patting him on the shoulder lightly, zat held in his free hand, "let's give your new friends a hand, shall we?"  
  
Jonas nodded half-heartedly, and walked to the man who had introduced himself as Ormak.  
  
"Welcome, O'Neill," Ormak said to the human, "I have heard much of your adventures."  
  
Colonel O'Neill looked slightly stunned, and then smiled a little smugly. "Well..." he breathed, shrugging loosely. He indicated the crystal core. "So, what're you doing?"  
  
"We are planning to cause an engine overload that will subsequently destroy the vessel entirely. Osiris will be unable to stop the cascade." Ormak nodded towards Lanara, who was working hard behind them, moving crystals carefully, delicately shifting and swapping them, her pretty face pensive.  
  
Jonas crossed his arms, and listened to Ormak's detailed description of their plan, and managed to understand most of it.  
  
As Ormak moved to aid Lanara, Jonas heard O'Neill mutter, "Carter would have a field day with these guys."  
  
Jonas smiled wanly, and walked over to the two others.  
  
Ormak moved away, coming to a halt at another panel, and opening it, inspecting the contents carefully.  
  
"Listen," Jonas began to Lanara, who did not move to show she was paying attention, "I didn't mean to... hurt you in any way. It's just... I'm not cut out to be a Tok'ra."  
  
"You mean you do not wish to be a Tok'ra," Lanara countered, her eyes not moving from their concentration point.  
  
Jonas sighed. "It's too sudden."  
  
"You are managing yourself very well," Lanara told him, looking to him then with blue eyes filled with pained sorrow. "You do not realise how much potential you have as a host."  
  
"Exactly," Jonas whispered, "a host. I want to... I want to be on my own in here." He indicated his head vaguely. "I'm not used to sharing it."  
  
"Tarak is risking everything he knows to complete this mission, as are we," Lanara informed him sternly, looking over at a hard-working Ormak.  
  
"I understand that," Jonas replied, "I really do, but after this is over, Tarak is leaving my body. We've already agreed."  
  
Lanara was silent for a few moments in her protests, before she calmly said, "But you are the first host to Tarak. When I think of him from now on, your face will be what comes to mind... not whatever follows. To me, you and Tarak are one."  
  
Jonas let his head hang, and he rubbed his eyes. How could he convince her? She was so passionate about what she believed was right.  
  
"I'm Kelownan," he said quietly, not sure whether he intended for her to hear or not. "My people were never intended to be hosts. As far as I know, I have nothing to offer Tarak."  
  
She smiled then, and stepped away from the control panel, closing her eyes. The next voice to speak was that of Shya, the host, "Jonas, I understand your resistance. When I was about to become host to Lanara, I was frightened, but I had no choice. I was about to die, and she saved my life. Now, I cannot imagine being without her."  
  
"That's the difference between you and me, Shya," Jonas protested, trying to keep calm, "you had no choice... I do."  
  
"Everything okay here, kids?"  
  
Jonas turned his head to see O'Neill standing beside him, and then glanced back at Shya, who had once again become Lanara, as she replied, "Yes, O'Neill, everything is fine."  
  
"Good," O'Neill said, smiling, and moved off, throwing Jonas a certain look.  
  
Accepting the hint, Jonas looked one last time to Lanara, and then moved to be with O'Neill.  
  
"I'm sensing a little tension," O'Neill pointed out, pocketing his free hand.  
  
"Yeah," Jonas breathed, rubbing a hand lightly over his spiky hair. "You could say that."  
  
"What's up? We're getting the job done... what's the problem?"  
  
Jonas sighed. "Lanara and Shya don't want me to... separate from Tarak. They say they will always think of me and Tarak as one."  
  
O'Neill's eyes widened. "They're kidding, right?"  
  
"I don't think so. They're kicking up one hell of a fuss." Jonas gave the Colonel a look that made O'Neill understand just what the situation was.  
  
"But it's your choice. They can't make you stay with him, right?"  
  
"I hope not." 


	4. Chapter 4

"How close are we?" Jacob Carter asked, coming to stand behind his daughter as she worked the controls. She was shaking her head, her blonde hair moving slightly, reflecting the light.  
  
"Close enough for a visual," Sam replied, bringing it up on a screen for the others to see. Malak and Bra'tac came forward to inspect the situation.  
  
"Are we hidden from their scanners?" Malak asked calmly, his usual cool-headed personality showing perfectly through his question, and how he asked it.  
  
Sam looked up at him, seeing his gentle eyes regarding her curiously. "Yes. Teal'c is bringing us in closer."  
  
"We will be detected the moment we resort to using the rings," Bra'tac noted aloud.  
  
"We will indeed, Master Bra'tac," Teal'c agreed.  
  
"It's either that, or we try and fly the cargo ship right on in. That won't work due to the fact that we won't be able to open the cargo bay doors. We can't exactly blast our way in," Jacob pointed out, crossing his arms over his broad chest.  
  
Sam sighed. This was going to be a little harder than it had first seemed.  
  
"We're going to have to use the rings," Sam concluded, rising from her chair, watching as the three men behind her moved back instantly to allow her an exit from the control station. She nodded her thanks slightly, and moved out to stand in the centre of the room. "I don't see what other choices we have."  
  
"One of us should remain behind in the event of discovery," Bra'tac suggested, holding his prized staff weapon loosely in his grip.  
  
Sam nodded, and looked immediately to her father. She didn't like him being on these missions.  
  
Jacob smiled at her concern, even as Teal'c stood beside him, rising from his seat.  
  
"It would be wise for you to remain, Jacob Carter. Selmak's experience in such missions will be invaluable. You will be able to guide us from here," Teal'c said calmly, linking his arms loosely behind his back.  
  
"Looks like I'm staying here then," Jacob mumbled with a smile, giving in to the fact that he was outnumbered in this argument.  
  
Bra'tac gave a nod, and looked momentarily to Malak standing beside him. The Tok'ra looked extremely calm, as always. The only time Sam had seen him any other way was on the Alpha Site, when the invisible assassin had attacked. The Tok'ra had been alarmed, along with the rest of his people. Back then he had been arrogant and naïve, unable to trust the Jaffa. Now he stood beside one as an equal.  
  
Sam smiled.  
  
"Alright. Dad, how long until we're close to use the rings?"  
  
"We're close enough now, if you think you're ready."  
  
"Give us ten minutes," Sam responded, moving off to change and gear up properly.  
  
They were going to have to work fast.  
  
* * *  
  
Ormak jogged out from behind the control console, and said, "We have been contacted by Selmak. He along with four others are arriving to retrieve us."  
  
Jack raised his eyebrows hopefully. "That's good news."  
  
"Indeed it is, O'Neill," Lanara agreed, speeding up her work somewhat. "I am nearly finished here, Ormak. I need only for you to check the alterations."  
  
Ormak nodded and moved over.  
  
"Sounds like good old Carter and Teal'c are right on time, "Jack muttered to Jonas, who stood pensively by the Colonel's side, watching the actions of the two Tok'ra across the room.  
  
Jonas nodded silently.  
  
When Jack turned to talk to Jonas, he saw just how gloomy his friend seemed. "You're not still worrying about all this Tarak crap, are you?"  
  
Before Jonas could reply, a staff blast struck him, knocking him down immediately with a cry.  
  
When Jack whirled to fire, he was hit by the energy from a zat gun.  
  
He managed to hear Lanara as she mumbled to Ormak, "The preparations are complete. They cannot reverse the process." Then there were two more shots, one staff weapon, and one zat. A man gave a shout as a boom filled the air.  
  
Figures entered the room, all of them Jaffa.  
  
They seemed to ignore Jack, instead moving to Jonas and the two Tok'ra, one of which was lying motionless on the floor, a steaming hole in his chest. The woman moved slightly, laying a hand on Ormak, before passing out.  
  
Jack rolled over, seeing that Jonas had lapsed into unconsciousness, the large burn on his back making the Colonel cringe.  
  
This wasn't going to plan.  
  
* * *  
  
"I've lost contact with the team," Selmak called, as the four companions stood close together in the ring area.  
  
"We'll find them," Sam yelled in response, shortly before the rings activated, and she felt herself transported immediately to the dark surroundings of a Goa'uld mother ship.  
  
They were alone, and reasonably safe for the time being. Sam looked around, seeing the alert forms of Teal'c, Bra'tac and Malak as they checked their surroundings.  
  
"We are clear to proceed, Major Carter," Teal'c reported, a zat in his hand.  
  
She nodded, gripping her P-90, and moved out to take point, hearing the others fall into line behind her, Teal'c taking up the rear.  
  
Bra'tac walked closely behind her, his keen eyes and ears picking up the slightest sign that they may not be alone after all. Nothing moved him to action, so Sam took the hint that there was nothing to worry about.  
  
"It is safe to assume that the others have been captured," Malak said quietly, from his position just in front of Teal'c.  
  
"Well, we're not giving up on them," Sam told him, peering around a corner, and ducking into an alcove immediately at the approach of Jaffa... a rather large collection of Jaffa.  
  
The others followed suit quietly, hidden by the shadows.  
  
They watched as the Jaffa marched past, dragging several figures with them.  
  
"Colonel," Sam muttered quietly, recognising him only by his camouflage gear. She recognised no one else, their clothing alien to her.  
  
When the contingent had passed, she moved out carefully from her hiding place, the others standing close, waiting for her orders.  
  
"I didn't see Jonas," she said quietly; worry fogging her mind for a moment.  
  
"He will be here somewhere, Major Carter," Teal'c assured her calmly, looking over his shoulder to check they were alone in the corridor.  
  
Sam nodded, and said, "Alright, let's follow the Jaffa. No doubt they'll lead us to wherever they've got Jonas and the others."  
  
* * *  
  
Jack groaned as he was tossed to the floor, hearing the sound of three others thrown to the ground near to him. No sound came from any of them. Either they were playing dead... or they actually were dead.  
  
He saw the approach of Osiris as she paced over to the four of them as they lay on the ground.  
  
"I should have guessed it would not be so easy to kill you," she growled, indicating to a Jaffa behind O'Neill, who quickly picked the man up off the floor into a kneeling position, handling him roughly.  
  
"Well, what can I say? I'm extremely lucky," Jack moaned, looking back at the three others on the floor.  
  
Osiris turned his head to face hers, and she said, "Why did Tarak betray me? Did you coerce him?"  
  
Jack smiled. "Are you really that dense?"  
  
She glared.  
  
"He's not a Goa'uld..." Jack sighed. "He's a Tok'ra."  
  
This news infuriated Osiris, and she threw Jack backwards with a shove, so that he landed hard next to the form of Jonas. Jack watched him for a moment, noticing just how hard it was to pick out the movements of his breathing.  
  
Osiris moved closer, staring down at the three Tok'ra.  
  
"This one is dead, my queen," the First Prime said proudly, kicking a foot lightly into the side of Ormak.  
  
"A shame," Osiris grumbled. "I would have enjoyed extracting information from him." Then her gaze fell gleefully onto the two others. "No matter. I have two other Tok'ra with which to amuse myself."  
  
"This one is wounded," a Jaffa noted, nudging Jonas with the toe of his boot. The Kelownan did not stir.  
  
Jack watched as Osiris paced to him, and looked down on him.  
  
"Would you like for us to place him in the sarcophagus, my queen?" the First Prime asked.  
  
She grinned. "No. Let him suffer."  
  
Jack bolted to his feet, grabbed immediately by the sturdy First Prime so that he could not rush forward to harm Osiris as he angrily said, "Damn you! If you don't help him, he'll die!"  
  
"Maybe he will," Osiris agreed. Then she added, "But perhaps he will not, if his symbiote is able to repair the damage." She moved closer to O'Neill, saying quietly, "But maybe Tarak will die too."  
  
Jack struggled for a moment before a force struck him hard at the base of the skull, plunging him into darkness.  
  
* * *  
  
Sam jumped back as the door opened, waving to the others to tell them to hide, watching as they quickly disappeared from sight. Sam herself ducked into a convenient alcove behind her, vanishing from sight. She kept her head behind the wall so that the exiting Jaffa would not spot her.  
  
When they had moved off, she motioned for her little team to follow her as she made a move to trail the Jaffa. The two Jaffa and the Tok'ra came quickly into step behind her, as they travelled close to the wall, to avoid being seen by anyone.  
  
Within mere moments, they had a vantage point on the holding cell where they just managed to catch sight of the Jaffa shutting the heavy door. All but two of the Jaffa moved off, the remaining ones guarding the cell.  
  
"We must find a way to get past the guards," Malak noted, even though the others knew this fact already.  
  
Sam nodded, even as Bra'tac walked out into the open.  
  
Teal'c followed his mentor's suit, leaving Sam and Malak to watch as the Jaffa guards quickly charged them.  
  
The two had rid themselves of their opponents in a matter of moment, and they looked patiently to the Tok'ra and the human.  
  
Sam emerged with Malak, looking down at the two unconscious Jaffa that lay on the ground.  
  
"Good job," Sam mumbled in amazement, and moved off carefully in the direction of the cell door.  
  
Coming to halt at the panel that locked the door, she took to inspecting it carefully, searching for a way to open it.  
  
* * *  
  
Jack snapped back into awareness the minute he heard the small explosion from outside the door, watching as the door was lifted open by two sets of strong arms.  
  
"Teal'c!" Jack gasped in amazement, rising from the ground, and rushing over, thankful for the light the open door provided.  
  
"Human," Bra'tac greeted him, patting him on the arm.  
  
"Good to see you too," Jack smiled, and nodded his head to Malak, seeing Carter appear.  
  
"Carter, we gotta get outta here. This place is gonna blow us all to hell unless we make a swift exit," Jack told her.  
  
Malak moved into the room past Jack, and crossed immediately to the body of the man who had been struck fatally by a staff blast.  
  
Jack heard Malak's mournful sigh, as he said, "Ormak is dead."  
  
Jack nodded, hanging his head. He felt a little responsible, having let his guard fall enough for the Jaffa to sneak up on them in the first place.  
  
"What of the others?" Bra'tac inquired, moving to inspect the condition of the corridor outside, noting that they were safe for the time being.  
  
Carter entered the room, looking sorrowfully to the dead Tok'ra who lay still on the floor near to a woman.  
  
Malak touched a hand to the woman, and let a slight smile touch his lips. "Lanara is alive, and unharmed."  
  
Carter moved warily to the fourth figure, unsure of what to make of them. Jack was certain she was wondering just who this was.  
  
Carter saw the large wound on the person's back, shortly before she touched a hand to their bare arm.  
  
The form rolled over, gasping in pain, their eyes glowing momentarily.  
  
Carter leapt back in shock, falling to the floor with the brunt of the suddenness of it.  
  
"Jonas..." she began quietly, even as Jack crossed to her, followed by Malak.  
  
Malak knelt, looking the person in the eye as they lay on the floor.  
  
"Tarak," he said, his voice calm and gentle, "my name is Malak. I am Tok'ra... you are safe now."  
  
Obviously straining to do so, Tarak spoke, "My host is badly wounded. It will take all my strength to heal him."  
  
Carter was speechless, as Jack helped her to her feet.  
  
"Just be glad the symbiote that matured was Tok'ra," Jack muttered to her, seeing her spaced-out nod.  
  
Malak spoke into a communication device he held, "Selmak, we have located our friends."  
  
"Are they alright?" came the reply.  
  
"We have lost Ormak, and Tarak is badly wounded. Lanara is well."  
  
There was slight sigh from Selmak, before he said, "You must leave quickly. Lanara and the others have activated the device. You have very little time."  
  
"Understood." Malak helped Tarak to his feet, the latter wincing in pain. Malak cast a regretful glance at Ormak's body. He understood it had to be left behind... despite his wish to retrieve it, and give the Tok'ra a proper send-off.  
  
Teal'c carefully scooped the woman into his arms, carrying her out of the cell, past Bra'tac, who waved to the others to tell them it was safe for them to beat a hasty retreat.  
  
"What if Osiris detects the sabotage?" Carter asked, glancing back at Malak and Tarak.  
  
"Apparently she won't be able stop the damn thing no matter what," Jack assured her, hurrying her along the corridor.  
  
"That's good to hear," Carter said hurriedly, glancing over her shoulder again at the two men behind her.  
  
"Don't worry, Carter," Jack assured her gently as they moved, "Jonas will be fine."  
  
Carter nodded slowly, even as a shot struck the wall beside her.  
  
"Everybody fall back!" Jack called, raising the zat Teal'c passed to him, and letting off a shot.  
  
Teal'c himself had claimed a staff weapon to use from one of the guards, and he and Bra'tac took up positions at the front to ward the Jaffa off. Lanara was placed behind Teal'c for protection. She stirred slightly.  
  
Shot after shot was fired up and down the hall, great fiery blasts from staff weapons, and streams of electrical blue energy crackled from the zat, followed by a shower of rapid bullets from Carter's P-90.  
  
More and more Jaffa appeared in front to stop them from advancing.  
  
From behind him, Jack heard Malak's shout, "Colonel, we must get back to the cargo ship!"  
  
"I know that! Carter, can we get past them to the ring room?" Jack said loudly to be heard over the continuous firing of weapons.  
  
Carter took a moment to consider their options, before the woman shook her head.  
  
Lanara, the Tok'ra woman woke at this point, and looked around hazily at her surroundings, and strange situation. The last thing she had seen was the engine room.  
  
She crawled carefully back to Malak and Tarak... or Jonas.  
  
"We cannot pass them, O'Neill," Teal'c called back, not taking his eyes off his targets.  
  
Jack cursed quietly, hearing the hushed voices of the Tok'ra behind him.  
  
Jack peered over his shoulder to see Jonas coming around. Was it Jonas or Tarak?  
  
Firing off two shots rapidly that struck a single Jaffa, killing him, Jack rolled over to the three Tok'ra figures.  
  
"Jonas, are you alright?"  
  
It was Jonas. Jack could tell that from the look of sheer agony on his friend's young face. He shook his head, and groaned.  
  
"There's another way..." he managed to say, looking down the long corridor at the battle that was taking place.  
  
"What?" Jack said loudly, narrowing his eyes as the volume increased somehow. Either that or he was going deaf all of a sudden.  
  
Jonas' eyes clamped shut, before they opened, and Tarak spoke, "There is another route, O'Neill."  
  
After shaking off the odd feeling that swept over him any time he heard the odd voice from Jonas' body, Jack asked, "Where?"  
  
Tarak cringed at what was obviously a burning pain in his back, and said, "Osiris' chamber. Her personal ring device."  
  
"Oh, peachy," O'Neill mumbled, nodding to Malak and Lanara, who were giving him desperate looks.  
  
"Teal'c!" Jack called, trying to keep the volume down so that the Jaffa would not hear him.  
  
Teal'c tilted his head, showing Jack he could hear him.  
  
"Pull back, there's another way off this ship," Jack told him, knowing Carter had heard by her nod.  
  
Immediately, Teal'c, Bra'tac and Carter began pulling back as carefully and quickly as they could without turning their backs to the Jaffa fire. They continued to shoot back at the enemy, knocking several down, only to watch in despair as more arrived to take their place.  
  
Tarak, Malak and Lanara began leading Jack towards Osiris' chamber, a place the Colonel was not keen on visiting again. But they had no other choice.  
  
* * *  
  
Carter heard her gun click on empty, and let it hang around her body on its strap as she resorted to using her sidearm, pulling the trigger and watching as the bullets ricocheted off the Jaffa's armour, several piercing it, and downing the warriors.  
  
She took no satisfaction in murdering these somewhat mindless soldiers... they were just -as she was- following orders. It was just that their orders contradicted one another's.  
  
Firing her last shot, she pulled back into the open door the Tok'ra had led them to, seeing the two friendly Jaffa tumble in after her.  
  
The two slid shut, and Carter rose to her feet, even as Teal'c fired a staff shot at the locking device, sealing them in.  
  
"I hope you're right," O'Neill said to Jonas.  
  
Jonas, or whatever the Tok'ra residing within him was called, said, "I am certain. I have not seen her use the ring technology, but I am certain." He indicated a point in the ceiling that confirmed the Tok'ra's suspicions of such a device. There were definite ring shapes marked in the cavernous ceiling that told Carter that her friend, or his symbiote, was right.  
  
"Now we just have to figure out how to activate them," Carter pointed out, walking around the large room in search of an activation panel or button.  
  
Lanara, the Tok'ra woman rose, and strode across the room. "I am aware of how to activate the rings. We need only enter our destination."  
  
She crossed to a panel on the throne-like chair, and pushed several Goa'uld panels in sequence.  
  
"Everyone step into the circle on the floor," Lanara instructed them, pressing a last button with discernible force, and running over herself.  
  
The seven companions gathered within the circle, just as the other door opened ominously, and Osiris entered, along with her First Prime.  
  
"Stop them!" she bellowed angrily, pointing with a long feminine finger at the team within the ring.  
  
Carter saw Colonel O'Neill's smug grin, and sarcastic wave as the rings activated, and plunged down around the seven figures, enveloping them in light, shortly before it transported them onto the welcoming floor of the cargo bay.  
  
"Dad, we gotta go!" Sam shouted loudly, running immediately through to the control centre where her father was waiting to do just as she was asking. He pressed his hand to a control, and she watched as the Goa'uld ship spun out of view, and the cargo ship entered hyperspace.  
  
"How long until the ship blows?" O'Neill asked Lanara in the back room.  
  
Carter turned to hear Lanara say, "It should have already been destroyed."  
  
Jacob nodded, saying, "She's right. Just before we entered hyperspace, I read a rather noticeable explosion..." his words trailed off.  
  
"Dad?" Carter ventured, crossing to him momentarily.  
  
"I'm reading the launch of a Death Glider shortly before the explosion. No doubt it contained Osiris and her First Prime."  
  
Carter shook her head. At least they had taken out one of her vessels.  
  
Hearing a cry from the back room, she bolted in that direction, remembering their injured friend.  
  
She skidded to a halt beside Jonas, and took another look at the wound, which was deeper and more severe than she had first thought. She grimaced, and gave a look to Colonel O'Neill at her side.  
  
"How bad is it?" O'Neill asked Malak, who was trying to ease his Tok'ra companion.  
  
"I am not certain he will survive, O'Neill," Malak responded woefully.  
  
Lanara looked to have more than a few tears in her eyes, even as she touched a hand affectionately to Jonas' arm as he lay on his side.  
  
"Jacob!" O'Neill called, hearing the approaching footsteps of the elder Tok'ra. "How long until we get back to Earth?"  
  
"We should return him to the Tok'ra home world," Lanara managed, on the verge of sobbing at the potential loss of one of her kind.  
  
"No," O'Neill corrected sternly, and with venom. He didn't trust the Tok'ra as far as he could throw them, especially not since his experience with Kanan. "Jonas is coming back to Earth. Got that?"  
  
Lanara lowered her head, just as a tear tumbled down her cheek.  
  
"Colonel," Carter tried quietly, feeling sympathy for the obviously pained Tok'ra woman.  
  
O'Neill wasn't having any of it though, and he looked up firmly at Jacob Carter.  
  
"It'll be at least ten hours, Jack."  
  
"Then you drop us off," O'Neill ordered.  
  
"Colonel?" Carter queried, narrowing her eyes, and frowning as Jonas gave a moan of pain as he lay on the floor. His breathing had become laboured, and he floated in and out of awareness.  
  
"Some planet around here must have a Stargate. You drop us off, and we Gate back to Earth." Colonel O'Neill's face was enough to convince Jacob Carter, who moved back into the control room to plot a course to a nearby planet.  
  
Carter hoped they made it in time. 


	5. Chapter 5

Malak, Lanara and Selmak stood at the door to the cargo ship, unsure whether or not to accompany SG-1 and Bra'tac through the Stargate or not.  
  
Teal'c carried Jonas over his shoulder as delicately as he could manage, the latter having lapsed once again into ominous unconsciousness. His breathing was so shallow it was barely noticeable. His skin had become pale, and was damp with a fine sheen of sweat.  
  
Colonel O'Neill and Carter had dialled the Gate, managing to decipher the world of origin's symbol reasonably swiftly, considering they had never been here before.  
  
Selmak was the first to run after SG-1, even as they headed off through the Gate, Carter having sent through her GDO code. Malak was in close pursuit, followed immediately by Lanara.  
  
Bra'tac noticed their approach, and nodded to Teal'c, who continued on his way through with the wounded Jonas over his shoulder.  
  
The three Tok'ra and the elderly Jaffa passed through the rippling wormhole, just in time to see Jonas being lowered onto a gurney, and carted off to the infirmary, his companions in close pursuit.  
  
* * *  
  
Doctor Janet Fraiser was completely lost as to what had occurred, but she didn't care. She had a patient, and a potentially close call on her hands. She needed to get the young alien seen to, and patched up as soon as she could, by whatever means necessary.  
  
"Lay him on his side," she instructed her assistants, "we don't want to do him further harm."  
  
She watched as they shifted Jonas onto the medical bed, and she moved to inspect the large injury on his back, sighing at the sight of it. A noticeable burn had scorched both material and skin on the Kelownan's back, and it was a miracle he had survived as long as he had.  
  
But she knew why. O'Neill had informed her of the presence of a symbiote within him, and she now had two dilemmas on her hands.  
  
She had to try and save both lives, and determine whether or not her actions would endanger either of them.  
  
As she began her work, she saw Carter enter the infirmary, and noticed the others enter the observation area above.  
  
"Can I help?" Major Carter asked, her voice filled with concern. She wasn't sure where to put herself, and she moved out of the way every few moments as nurses and doctors alike shambled past her in a hurry.  
  
Janet hooked Jonas up to a heart monitor as she replied, "I think Jonas needs some support. It might help."  
  
"Okay," Carter mumbled in response, and she moved to the side of the bed, taking a hold of Jonas' hand.  
  
The pulse that sounded on the heart monitor was erratic, and deeply troubling. Fraiser was concerned... especially since what she was hearing was the sound of two fatally weak heartbeats.  
  
The symbiote and the host were dying.  
  
* * *  
  
Samantha Carter didn't hear precisely what Dr. Fraiser was yelling for, but she saw the actions of a nurse as she handed the woman a syringe.  
  
Everything around Sam and Jonas faded out of existence... the noise, the busy chaotic motion... everything.  
  
She touched a hand gently to his face, feeling the cold in his skin.  
  
She didn't even flinch when Dr. Fraiser placed an oxygen mask around Jonas' face carefully, trying to do her job before she lost her patient... her patients.  
  
Sam blinked back the moisture in her eyes at the thought of losing another close friend, and her mind flashed back into the memory of being at Daniel Jackson's bedside at his last moments of live... watching as the essence of what the Doctor had truly been slip away from them forever.  
  
"Oh, god no," she said weakly as the sound that emanated from the monitor registered flat line, and she looked pleadingly to Dr. Fraiser as the woman called for something... something that Sam didn't register.  
  
Her hand squeezed Jonas', and she felt the first tear fall. "Jonas," she whispered, "come on. You gotta fight this. Don't give in to this... please."  
  
"Start defib!" Fraiser called, and watched as a defibrillator cart was wheeled over.  
  
"Come on," Sam urged, squeezing his hand again.  
  
Suddenly, the heart monitor went haywire, the two heartbeats merging erratically, until one rather weak but definite pulse sounded alone.  
  
Sam felt her own heart skip a beat at the slight squeeze that came from Jonas' hand as he stirred.  
  
"Doctor, the symbiote is dead," a nurse announced, inspecting the readings on the monitor.  
  
Sam's mind flashed back to her own encounter with Jolinar, and she was amazed then at just how similar it was. Jolinar had given her own life for Samantha, and so had this Tok'ra for Jonas. She was reminded then of just how noble and kind the Tok'ra were.  
  
"Jonas?" Sam managed quietly, smiling happily, seeing the movement of General Hammond and the others from up in the observation area.  
  
"Doctor, is everything alright?" came the General's bold voice.  
  
"Sir, the symbiote is dead, but Jonas should be fine," Fraiser reported, allowing herself a small smile.  
  
Sam's smile grew as Jonas' eyes opened weakly, and he looked at her.  
  
"What happened?" she managed to decipher in his weak sentence, and she stroked his damp hair with her free hand, her happiness overwhelming her for a moment.  
  
"Your symbiote gave his life for you," Sam told him gently, running her hand softly down his face, and then patting him on the arm, "he saved you."  
  
* * *  
  
Hearing the sound of his own weak heartbeat, and feeling the presence of oxygen tubes in his nose, he forced his eyes to open. As he shifted his arm slightly, he felt the IV, and just how lacking in energy he truly was.  
  
He also felt a great feeling of remorse and sadness wash over him at the loneliness that swam within him. He was alone again.  
  
Tarak was gone.  
  
Looking around through slightly blurred vision, he spotted a figure across the room.  
  
Swallowing dryly, he managed to say one word, a name, "Colonel."  
  
The greying man turned to face Jonas, and he immediately moved over to his bedside, seating himself, and saying, "Hey, how ya' doing?"  
  
When he shifted slightly, he winced, feeling the burn on his back from the staff blast he had fallen victim to. He moved his head slightly on his pillow, his tousled hair no doubt sticking up in all directions. He took a deep breath before saying, "I'm not sure."  
  
"Well, you're alive," Jack O'Neill pointed out, "that's a good thing, right?"  
  
Instead of speaking, Jonas nodded slowly, and knew what expression crossed over his face. It was one of great sorrow and mourning.  
  
He wasn't sure why it felt so bad... he was certain that Major Carter understood this feeling... she had been through it herself.  
  
"Look, I know how you're feeling," the Colonel began quietly, his voice filled with sympathy. "The symbiote died to save you... and you sorta miss him."  
  
Before Jonas could make any move to reply, the door clicked open, and Samantha Carter entered, smiling at Jonas warmly.  
  
"Glad to see you're awake," she said gently, moving over, accepting the seat Colonel O'Neill gave her as he rose. As she sat, he stood behind the Major, hands in pockets, looking down on the Kelownan.  
  
Jonas nodded again, feeling he didn't have the required energy to do anything else.  
  
Sam looked up at O'Neill, who smiled once, and walked off, sitting on a bed across the room and taking to talking quietly with Dr. Fraiser.  
  
Jonas' eyes settled back on Sam, as she gazed back at him, saying, "I know how it feels... to lose a symbiote." She took a moment, before continuing, "At first, you can't wait to get rid of it... but when it's gone..."  
  
Before continuing, Sam took Jonas' hand in hers. "When it's gone, you feel like a part of you is lost, and you feel like nothing will ever replace that hole."  
  
"Jolinar," he managed to say weakly in a quiet hoarse voice.  
  
She nodded wordlessly.  
  
"Lanara?" He saw the look of confusion on Sam's face, before realisation set in.  
  
"Lanara returned to be with the other Tok'ra," Sam informed him, "but she said she'd like to hear from you when you felt better. I'm sure she'd understand if you didn't contact her."  
  
Jonas shook his head. "No," he said, "I want to."  
  
"Why?" Sam asked gently, her voice soft and soothing.  
  
"To apologise," Jonas told her, his words gaining a little volume.  
  
Sam smiled slightly, and nodded. Clearly, she understood, even if not fully.  
  
For a while, Jonas simply lay there, with Sam for company, something that he truly appreciated and treasured. Her presence eased his pain.  
  
Shortly before falling into a peaceful sleep, Jonas allowed himself a smile at the sacrifice the Tok'ra had made for him.  
  
He would be forever grateful. 


End file.
